(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake control system for a vehicle.
(2) Description of Related Art
A general brake booster is a vacuum booster, and the vacuum booster uses a suction pressure of an internal combustion engine. A vacuum pump is sometimes used in place of the suction pressure of the internal combustion engine. However, in this case, there is a higher possibility that a brake booster fails than in a conventional case. Thus, it is known that a pump of an anti-lock control system is used to prevent a reduction in braking force when the brake booster fails (see JP-A-2001-513041).
However, in JP-A-2001-513041, a method is unclear for preventing the reduction in the braking force with the anti-lock control system when the brake booster fails. In the case where a pump of the anti-lock control system is used to prevent the reduction in braking force, a master-cylinder pressure detection apparatus is required for the anti-lock control system to detect a brake operation state by the master-cylinder pressure detection apparatus in the anti-lock control system and to control a master-cylinder pressure as a target value. Also, in a master-cylinder pressure control apparatus in which an automatic brake function and a regenerative cooperative brake function are added to a brake booster, the master-cylinder pressure detection apparatus is required to perform master-cylinder pressure control using a master-cylinder pressure detected by the master-cylinder pressure detection apparatus.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a brake control system including a plurality of control apparatuses using a master-cylinder pressure, and therein one master-cylinder pressure detection apparatus is provided.